Only You
by Fukkacumi Princess
Summary: Usaha seorang Zitao yang ingin kekasihnya bernama Sehun agar dapat mamaafkannya dan kembali padanya./HUNTAO /GS /DLDR.
**Summary :** Usaha seorang Zitao yang ingin kekasihnya bernama Sehun agar dapat mamaafkannya dan kembali padanya.

.

.

.

 **ONLY YOU**

 **Pair :** HunTao | **Main Cast :** \- Huang Zitao - Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol

 **Warning :** Genderswitch – Crack Couple – Typo's – Gaje – Membosankan

 **Length :** Oneshoot

 **Rate : T to M**

Para cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, agensi masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu… membuat Zitao rindu, rindu akan pandangan mata tajam itu, rindu akan sentuhan hidung itu pada wajahnya, rindu pada bibir itu yang dulunya selalu member kecupan pada bibirnya. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sebelum mereka berpisah seperti sekarang.

Ah, Zitao kau tidak boleh menangis lagi, dasar cengeng, itu juga salahmu sendiri hingga dia bersama orang lain sekarang. Lagi-lagi gadis manis itu mengeluarkan air mata dengan derasnya. Meratapi hidupnya, merutuki diri sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan dengan mudahnya melepas pemuda yang dicintainya begitu saja.

Sebenarnya bukan melepaskan begitu saja, hanya saja Zitao ingin merasa bebas. Jika dulu ada kekasih yang selalu bersamanya dan sangat _possessive_ , sekarang dia bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa kekasihnya itu.

Awalnya Zitao merasa senang, karna yang diinginkan sekarang terjadi. Senang karna bisa berlama-lama bersama teman-temannya.

 _Hang out_ kesana kemari, belanja sana sini dan tak ada yang protes mengingat kedua orang tuanya berada di China.

Tapi tak bisa bohong pada dirinya sendiri, sekarang Zitao merasa hatinya kosong dan rindu tentunya pada Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Orang yang mengisi hatinya dan selalu ada setiap hari didekatnya.

Tapi mengingat sekarang mereka sudah putus, aaahh… tidak ada kata putus diantara mereka. Baik Sehun maupun Zitao tidak mengucapkan kata putus satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Sekarang disini, ditempat ini Zitao sedang berada.

Hayang International SHS.

Sekolah menengah atas terfavorit di Seoul dengan fasilitas lengkap dan berstandar internasional. Ini adalah semester 2 untuk kelas 1. Sebelumnya saat lulus dari Junior High School Zitao kembali ke China ikut bersama orang tuanya, karna penyesalannya Zitao menyusul Sehun kembali ke Korea.

Harusnya dia senang bisa kembali bersama Sehun, tapi kenyataannya Sehun sedang bersama gadis lain. Mereka sedang berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah. Niat Zitao ingin menyapa tidak jadi. Dia terlanjur sakit hati.

 _Apa gadis itu pacar barunya? Apa secepat itu dia bisa melupakanku?_

Masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang berkecamuk dihatinya. Sehun masih miliknya dan akan terus miliknya.

 _Apa aku harus menunjukkan pada gadis itu siapa aku sebenarnya? Bahkan aku lebih cantik darinya?_

Zitao memang labil!

Sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Zitao baru sadar ada seorang pemuda disebelahnya.

"Hei? Kau bersembunyi dari siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Aaahh.. sedari tadi Zitao seperti stalker yang bersembunyi di balik tembok koridor sekolah. "Tidak, tidak ada. Permisi." Balasnya dan pergi. Dan pemuda itu berniat mengejarnya.

"Apa kau murid baru?"

"Iya." Zitao melangkahkan kakinya cepat agar menghindar pemuda itu.

Tapi makhluk menyebalkan itu malah mempercepat juga langkahnya hingga berdiri didepan Zitao.

"Apa mau-mu?"Zitao sedikit kesal dengan orang itu. Tidak. Tidak sedikit. Tapi sangat kesal. Bagaimana bisa dihari pertama sekolah ia langsung berhadapan dengan makhluk menyebalkan ini.

"Berkenalan denganmu."pemuda itu menampakkan senyum menawan yang ia punya.

Zitao tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan berjalan.

"Hei anak baru namaku Chanyeol!" pemuda itu masih berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit berteriak agar sianak baru itu mendengarnya.

Zitao tidak peduli!

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Zitao bersekolah disini, Sehun makin menjadi-jadi menghindarinya. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar kesal pada Zitao.

Apa Sehun sedang balas dendam?

Seperti saat ini Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia sendirian dan Zitao menghampirinya.

"Sehun!"

Bahkan Sehun tidak menganggap dirinya ada. Dia mengerjakan tugas tanpa melihat Zitao yang kesal dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Zitao tidak kehabisan akal, ia duduk dibangku kosong disebelah kiri Sehun. Kebetulan meja yang mereka tempati paling pojok dan sepi.

Zitao memandang wajah Sehun dengan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

"Berhenti memandangku."Sehun berucap datar seolah Zitao pengganggunya. Padahal dulu Sehun menyukai saat Zitao memandangnya.

 _"Hanya wajahku yang boleh kau pandang begitu."_

Itu kata Sehun yang dulu.

"Uuh... Jahat sekali~" Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berubah menjadi senyum saat Sehun melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali memandang soal-soal.

"Ck. Bukankah kau penjahatnya? Bahkan kau meninggalkanku demi hobimu. Kau penjahat masa lalu."Sehun berujar dengan nada datar dan begitu menusuk Zitao.

"Bukan begitu Sehun~aku kan sudah menjelaskannya padamu. Ok aku bersalah. Aku minta maaf." cicit Zitao. Bagaimanapun ia sudah terlanjur berkata jujur pada Sehun.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Pergilah!"

Apa Sehun mengusirnya?

"Aku ingin menemanimu disini."Zitao berkata pelan takut-takut jika Sehun marah.

"Terserah!"

.

.

.

Zitao merasa bosan, bahkan beberapa buku bacaan yang ia ambil di rak tidak mengurangi kebosanannya. Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia mengacuhkan Zitao sedari tadi.

Zitao kembali memandang wajah Sehun yang duduk disebelah kanannya. Ia menarik bangku yang ia duduki agar lebih mendekat denga Sehun.

 _Cup..._

Sehun tidak peduli, ia masih berkutat pada dengan Zitao, ia kembali mengecupi pipi Sehun berkali-kali.

"Sst... Zitao ini di Perpustakaan." Sehun mengeram kesal.

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Benarkah?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun menarik paksa tengkuk Zitao dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Zitao.

Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ini.

Sehun semakin menekan tengkuk Zitao dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Bahkan dada mereka saling menempel.

Zitao mendorong kuat dada Sehun saat ia butuh oksigen. Ciuman mereka terlepas dan menghasilkan suara kecipak dari bibir basah mereka.

Zitao mulai waspada. Ia bisa melihat kabut nafsu dimata Sehun.

Ia menyesal melakukan ini.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu sepenuhnya jika kau bisa menidurkan kembali sesuatu yang sudah bangun dibawah sana." suara Sehun yang serak dan berat membuat Zitao merinding.

Ooh! Zitao semakin menyesal!

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Zitao, Sehun menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya kelantai dua perpustakaan meskipun gadis itu menolaknya.

Sehun membawa Zitao keruangan yang berisikan buku-buku yang tidak tertampung lagi di rak.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab sayang~" Sehun meraih dagu Zitao dan kembali berciuman.

"Akh. Aku tidak mau!" Zitao mendorong dada hingga ciuman itu terlepas dan detik berikutnya Sehun kembali memaksa mencium Zitao lebih buas dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"AAAKH... SEHUN-AH."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Semoga suka sama yang ini :)

 **HAPPY HUANG ZITAO'S DAY :***


End file.
